Cupid's Arrow
by SophieBagel
Summary: After being sent by the Cupid Council to patrol the halls of Dalton for soul mates, Puck takes it into his hands to make sure Kurt and Blaine get together.


**CHAPTER 1**

The sun was shining high in the sky and the spring air was crisp. The grass was a bright shade of green and birds sang happily in the trees. Although he would never admit it, Puck loved it. He hummed to himself as he zoomed across the luscious gardens of Dalton Academy, eyeing students as they walked past. He snickered judgementally at some, taking advantage of their obliviousness to his presence.

He effortlessly spun around in circles in the air as he examined the student body. He had been assigned by the Cupid Council to patrol the corridors of the Dalton Academy for Boys. His job was to make sure two individuals who were destined to be together found each other. He didn't know why he was a Cupid Angel; he'd rather watch an action-packed and violent movie than a sappy romance film. However, he had to do his job. After all, that's what he was created for – to keep the human race alive, as his mother had always reminded him.

He didn't know why he was here, at an _all boys _school of all places. He glided above the heads of the student, passing no one whose aura was even slightly homosexual. He was just contemplating whether to head off and enjoy a nice burger at the diner in town when he was stopped in his tracks.

Puck quickly whizzed behind a statue that stood near a flight of steps, ignoring the fact that they couldn't see him. He gazed around the statue at a pair of boys who stood facing each other on the bottom of the stairs. Their auras radiated an array of colours, different to that of any straight male's.

"Excuse me." It was the boy with pale, porcelain skin who had spoken up. His hair was a shade of brown that contrasted beautifully with his light skin and his eyes were an explosion of colour, combining blue, green and brown as well as a whole range of undefinable colours. The other boy turned around, his mouth dropping at the sight of the boy. He had curly, black hair that was slicked back with so much hair gel that not even a knife could cut through it. His eyes were a nice hazel that complimented his tan skin.

Puck saw the connection straight away. There was no guessing that these two were made for each other. They were soul mates.

Without hesitation, he grabbed the bow that was slung over his shoulder and pulled an arrow from his jean pocket. He loaded the bow, aimed it at the awestruck boy and released. There was no reaction as the arrow hit the boy and disappeared into thin air. Noah reloaded his bow and fired at the brown haired boy, yet again gaining no response.

"Can I ask you a question? I'm new here." The fair-skinned boy looked around nervously. The curly haired boy extended a hand.

"I'm Blaine," he said.

"Kurt," the porcelain-skinned one informed. They smiled at each other and Puck couldn't help but grin. He continued watching with pleasure as Blaine took Kurt's hand and led him off down the corridor.

"Come on, I'll show you a short cut."

Puck laughed at loud as Blaine took Kurt around to a deserted corridor. Puck could see the gathering of students through a door from where he had hidden behind the statue and this route was definitely _not_ a short cut. He rubbed his hands together in delight, knowing that Blaine had taken him around a different way just to spend more time in his company.

Puck followed them as they half-ran, half-skipped towards the room where the majority of the school body congregated. Kurt pulled nervously on the strap of his bag, looking around the room timidly.

"Oh, I stick out like a sore thumb," he said quietly.

Blaine chuckled and pulled Kurt's collar out from underneath his bag strap. "Next time, don't forget your jacket, new kid. You'll fit right in."

He smiled warmly at Kurt before excusing himself and joining a group of boys at the front of the room.

It was soon evident to Puck that the group was actually a singing group. They danced and sang a song that, although unfamiliar to Puck, caught the attention of Kurt. Puck snorted and rolled his eyes at the cheesy choice of song, coincidently chosen for this particular performance. Blaine was the soloist and his performance was somewhat flirtatious, although Kurt seemed oblivious to this aspect.

Puck could see the progress already and thought that this task of getting these two boys together would be easy. But later he'd realise that he had been mistaken.


End file.
